


Watch. by SuggestiveScribe [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rimming, body worship probably, sweaters and thigh highs, there's a mirror involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Watch. by SuggestiveScribeSummary: "You have pretty legs, Yuuri."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watch.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710477) by [SuggestiveScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe). 



**Title** : Watch.  
 **Author** : SuggestiveScribe  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
 **Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : "You have pretty legs, Yuuri."  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8710477#children)  
**Length** 0:52:02  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/Watch.%20by%20SuggestiveScribe.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Lunchee also posted a podfic of this A+ story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762887) so you can listen to their excellent version too! <3s


End file.
